Una perspectiva distinta
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Su sed de sangre y odio por los titanes había dado paso a una curiosidad aun mayor. Después de todo ¿Cómo enfrentar a un enemigo que no entiendes? Escrito corto de Hanji Zoe. Para el concurso del grupo Shingeki no kyokin FC


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Autora: **Isabel (fangirlx.x)**.**

**Personaje principal: **Hanji Zoe**.**

**Nota**: Esta historia es para el "Concurso de Escritos Cortos" del grupo "Shingeki no Kyojin -FC".

**ADVERTENCIA SPOILER: **Esta basado en el manga, si no lo lees, ni lo llevas al día; te comerás un spoiler.

* * *

**Una perspectiva distinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La adrenalina, es una hormona y un neurotransmisor. Incrementa la frecuencia cardíaca, contrae los vasos sanguíneos y dilata los conductos de aire.

Era debido a esa adrenalina que sentía su pulso acelerado, su sangre parecía quemar, igual o más que la mano del titán que examinaba.

¿Cómo explicar el placer y la emoción que la embargaban?

Descubrir, experimentar, eso la motivaba. Obtener respuestas a preguntas que nadie entendía, era emocionante, ser capaz de ver más allá, era su don. Su sed de sangre y odio por los titanes había dado paso a una curiosidad aún mayor. Después de todo ¿Cómo enfrentar a un enemigo que no entiendes?

La mano del titán se disolvió con asombrosa facilidad, sus subordinados decían algo acerca de su muerte inminente, pero sólo podía concentrarse en su piel enrojecida.

¿Qué temperatura tendrían los titanes? ¿Sería igual en todos? Según testimonios, cuando el titán colosal apareció despedía vapor y no tenia piel. Los que había capturado hasta ahora presentaban altas temperaturas, pero sólo podías notarlo cuando los diseccionabas. Una vez que se cortaba su punto vital, rápidamente de disolvían en una nube de vapor.

¿Por qué su densidad no coincidía con su masa y volumen? Eran tan ligeros para su tamaño, aquello fue lo primero que notó. Lo que lo inició todo.

¿Por qué nadie lo había notado antes? Cientos de ideas iban y venían a gran velocidad en su cabeza mientras aun contemplaba sus manos.

—Hanji.

Reconoció la voz. Se volteó a Irvin que caminaba observando sus manos con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asintió —Estoy trabajando en una teoría sobre sus altas temperaturas y que eso esté relacionado directamente a su masa y volumen, además...

—Hanji— la detuvo antes que iniciara su despliegue de teorías sobre temperaturas y pesos. —Tengo una noticia para ti.

— ¿Qué es?

Ella lo miró concentrándose, sabía que debía aprovechar antes que divagara de nuevo.

—Hay un chico— dijo muy serio —Que al parecer... — se acercó a ella —Puede asumir la forma de un titán.

La mujer de lentes abrió los ojos de par en par, podía ver en un su mirada infinitas teorías y suposiciones tomar forma.

— ¿Dónde?— dijo mientras trataba de controlar los espasmos a causa de la emoción.

—Por ahora, en lo profundo de una celda subterránea.

Ella asintió, como asimilando la información.

Hanji se abrazó a sí misma. Tantas ideas agolpando su mente, ahora podrían intentar más pruebas y esta vez obtendrían respuestas directas. Asumir la forma de un titán… repitió en su mente despacio, pensó de nuevo en las masas, los volúmenes, densidades… ¿Un traje?

— ¿Hanji?— Irvin la trajo de vuelta.

Ella parpadeó observándolo y le dio una mirada seria —Lo necesitamos.

Irvin mantuvo su semblante decidido. —Lo tendremos. No pienso dejar que caiga en manos de nadie más.

El rubio y la morena se encaminaron rumbo a la muralla, al encuentro de un chico que tal vez, les permitiría tener una oportunidad real para salvar la humanidad.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola

La científica Hanji, tengo debilidad por ellos. Amo a Stein de SE y a Toshio de Shiki también. Así que aunque el personaje fue rifado me encanto.

Al inicio pensé hacer algo cómico, pero no es mi fuerte, luego quedo esto y me pareció que no estaba mal. SnK realmente me gusta, cada vez que crees que tendrás una respuesta entras a otro callejón sin salida. Sus personajes son geniales, tal vez escriba más de los otros.

Muchas gracias a los que tomen su tiempo y leean esta historia.

Saludos

PD: Adrenalina o epinefrina sumamente interesante, hace tiempo cuando lleve química la vimos, me llamó la atención pues la descubrió un químico japonés *o*


End file.
